kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
John Rambo (KH: AoKC)
John Rambo is the main protagonist of the Rambo film series. He is the first Non-Disney hero that Krystal meets and fights alongside. Story Role Rambo is first seen attempting to get takeout from a diner, but is hassled and forced to leave. He meets Krystal outside and she decides to help find Rambo a place to eat. They reach Hope, Washington and are spotted by the town sheriff Will Teasle and given a ride out. Attempting to re-enter, Cookie Monster, Daisy Duck and Minnie evade capture while Rambo and Krystal do not. They are brought in before Art Galt and "cleaned up" before they are to shaved dry. Suddenly a flashbang thrown in by Daisy blinds the deputies and Galt is beaten up. After escaping through the garage in a car, they are cornered at Chapman gorge by Galt in his helicopter. As he defies the protocol, Rambo throws a rock at the helicopter, dropping Galt to his death. As Rambo and Krystal try to reason with Teasle, they are nearly shot at and flee. Teasle is frustrated over his best friend's death but Maleficent tells him to not fret over it and to capture Rambo and kill Krystal and her companions. In the woods, the other deputies are wounded and Rambo threatens Teasle at knife point before taking off. At a mine entrance, Rambo and his allies hold off the National Guards but flee into the mine when the entrance is destroyed. Teasle believed Rambo dead but Col. Sam Trautman knew better. Once the mine is excavated out of, Rambo and his friends take an army truck and drive it to Hope to battle Teasle. At the police station, Teasle is cornered, determined to slay Rambo. After the battle, Trautman stops Rambo from killing Teasle and Rambo has a sad story about a good friend who died. After calming down, Rambo insists it was all him in order to keep Krystal safe. Outside the station, Krystal reminds Rambo they will meet again. In the second Rambo meeting, Krystal sees the veteran at a labor camp. After Trautman gives his student full clemency, he gives Krystal and Rambo a big mission, to go to Vietnam and rescue POWs. Meeting with Marshall Murdock, the bureaucrat reminds Krystal and her friends to not rescue the prisoners or engage the enemy. After a successful, but equipment costing parachuting into Vietnam, they meet with Co-Bau who escorts the team to a POW camp. Rambo and Krystal rescue a POW but are betrayed by the pirates who were hired. As extraction is radioed, operator Banks and Trautman are called off by Murdock. After capture, Krystal and Rambo are tortured by Col. Podovsky and Sgt. Yushin as the colonel demands that all rescue attempts be called off. Just as Rambo is about to give in, he instead threatens Murdock and he and Krystal make their escape, getting their weapons, freeing Cookie Monster, Daisy, Minnie and knocking Podovsky and Yushin cold. Just as Co-Bau declares her love for Rambo, she is killed by Capt. Vinh's men. After battling through Vinh and his men, Rambo and Krystal steal a chopper, sending Yushin out to his death, while cookie Monster, Daisy and Minnie steal a russian jeep and a 2-pronged attack on the prisoner camp began. Once the prisoners are loaded into helicopters, Podovsky gave chase, but is soon killed by Krystal and Rambo. With the prisoners saved, Rambo threatens Murdock that he find and rescue the other POWs. After a serious talk with Trautman and Krystal, he reminds he will live "day by day". In the third Rambo meeting, he is met after a stick match in Thailand. While Trautman tried to get his old pupil to come with him to Afghanistan to help the Mujahideen fight the Soviets, Rambo rejects as his war time was up. Krystal and her group spend time with Rambo while Trautman is captured by Col. Zaysen under night. Field Officer Robert Griggs is convinced that the heroes be given an operation to rescue Trautman. In afghanistan they meet Mousa, leader of the Mujahideen and meet his warriors. They are nearly taken out by a Soviet helicopter, which Rambo and Krystal take out. The very evening, Rambo tries to rescue Trautman from his cell but is foiled, despite killing a number of Russians. After the rest of Krystal's team joins them, they plan the next morning. Cookie Monster, Daisy and Minnie distract the Russian guards, while Krystal and Rambo save Trautman from being tortured with a flamethrower. Along the way out, they fight and knock out Zaysen and Kourov. After taking a HIND and taking other prisoners with them, they crash later and Krystal sends her friends to get Mousa. In the cave, Krystal, Trautman and Rambo fight off the Russian soldiers sent in and kill Kourov too. The group then has the last battle with Zaysen's army and are almost out numbered, when Mousa and the others ride in and save the day. Krystal and Rambo using this, take a Russian tank and charge into Zaysen's helicopter, and kill the Russian colonel. After the battle, the 2 get out of the tank and have a moment of farewells with Mousa and Hamid before departing with Trautman and the rest of the vixen's team. Quotes *Hey there, who the hell are you? (Rambo meeting Krystal for the first time) *Shit! (Rambo and Krystal caught for re-entering the Hope town) *There's the keys, hope you learned how to drive Krystal! **Krystal's response:I did! Hang on to your drinks! *One man's dead! It wasn't my fault man! I didn't do anything wrong! **Teasle:Don't move! **Daisy:Please! Just let us go! **Teasle:OPEN FIRE!! *I could have killed 'em all, I could kill you. In town you're the law, out here it's me. Don't push it. Don't push it or I'll give you a war you won't believe. Let it go. Let it go. (Rambo threatening Teasle in the woods) *Back there I could fly a gunship, I could drive a tank, I was in charge of million-dollar equipment. Back here I can't even hold a job parking cars!! *(his sad story of Danforth)I had a friend, who was Danforth. What, I had all these guys man. Back there I had all these fucking guys. Who were my friends. Cause back here there's nothing. Remember Danforth? He wore this black headband and I took one of those magic markers and I said to Feron, "Hey mail us to Las Vegas" cause we were always talking about Vegas, and this fucking car. This uh red '58 Chevy convertible, he was talking about this car, he said we were gonna cruise till the tires fall off... **Krystal's response:(with tears almost falling from her eyes)That dream of driving that red car.. never came true... What happened to Danforth? **Rambo:What the hell happened to Danforth, Krystal? We were in this bar in Saigon and this kid comes up, this kid carrying a shoe-shine box. And he says "Shine, please, shine!" I said no. He kept askin', yeah, and Joey said "Yeah." And I went to get a couple of beers, and the box was wired, and he opened up the box- **Krystal:What happened next? **Rambo:It fucking blew his body all over the place. And he's laying there, he's fucking screaming. There's pieces of him all over me, just...like this, and I'm tryin' to pull him off, you know, my friend that's all over me! I've got blood and everything and I'm tryin' to hold him together! I'm puttin'... the guy's fuckin' insides keep coming out! And nobody would help! Nobody would help! He's saying, sayin' "I wanna go home! I wanna go home!" He keeps calling my name! "I wanna go home, Johnny! I wanna drive my Chevy!" I said "With what? I can't find your fuckin' legs! I can't find your legs!" *That's all the P.O.W.s, Krystal! Let's get the hell outta here! (After rescuing the prison camp POWs) *You know there's more men out there. You know where they are. Find 'em, or I'll find YOU. *I fired a few shots, Mousa. (when asked if he had no war experience) Battle Quotes *You'll be asking for this! (firing a rocket launcher) *Wanna surgical cut!? (performing the knife slicer attack) *Take it easy, Krystal! You're gonna be fine! (healing Krystal) *Dammit! I don't have much left to give! (low on health) Category:Heroes Category:Non-Disney Allies Category:Ally Category:Kingdom Hearts: Adventures of Krystal Characters Category:Party Members Category:Non-Disney Heroes Category:Male Characters